Moving On
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: It has been six months since Maria's break up and her friends think it is time for her to move on so they set her up on a blind date.


**Moving On**

* * *

"Maryse…. I really don't want to do this." Maria insisted as her good friend continued to fluff her dark red hair. She covered her eyes with her hands as Maryse applied a generous amount of hairspray over her now tousled curls.

"It's time you got over him. This is going to be good for you. You are going to have a great time." Maryse dug through the drawer of the vanity, "You just need a little bit of lipstick. Here it is!" Maryse smiled brightly and pulled the golden tube out of the drawer. She handed it to Maria, who applied a coat over her full pink lips, knowing there would be hell to pay if she declined. "You look beautiful." Her friend smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Ryse." Maria said.

"He's here!" Maryse's husband Ted Dibiase shouted from the bottom of the stair well.

"We will be right down." Maryse yelled back. She ran to her closet and pulled out a small black shrug and placed it neatly over Maria's bare shoulders. It looked beautiful with the golden dress and heels Maryse had suggested she wear.

"I don't think I can do this. Just tell him I'm not feeling well, okay?" Maria pleaded as Maryse escorted her to the bedroom door.

"No way, Jose. He is perfect for you, trust me. Ted and I would never steer you wrong."

Maria sighed and nodded, following her blonde friend down the stairwell. Maryse locked arms with her and led her to the den. Maria ignored the butterflies in her stomach as she walked with Maryse. _She could do this._

The man was sitting in the chair in the corner. He was dressed in black slacks and a light blue button down. He stood when the girls entered the room, his lips curving into a smile.

"Randy, this is Maria," Ted said, motioning toward Maria, "Maria, Randy."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." He moved closer to her and took her hand. He gently pressed a kiss to the back and smiled, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed, "Thank you." _Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all._

-x-x-x-

He seemed to be a complete gentleman. He held doors open for her and guided her to the small table on the balcony of the restaurant, once hand placed gently on her back. He pulled the chair out for her and she thanked him. It was a warm summer night and the stars twinkled above them in the deep, dark sky. The flames on the candles flickered in the gentle breeze as she smiled at him.

"You really do look beautiful, Maria, especially in the candle light."

Maria blushed slightly but smiled, "Thank you, Randy. You look very handsome yourself."

He thanked her and opened the menu on the table, "So Maria, tell me about yourself."

Maria flipped open her menu too and glanced at the options; "Well, I'm a singer and a fashion designer. Maryse and I are working on a new line of purses and handbags. I love animals and music. I have two dogs. I studied business at the University of Chicago. What about you?"

"I was in the military, and then I got a job as a personal trainer. I have a daughter, she is seven. She is my world. I've known Ted since high-school but he went to college and I joined the military and we kind of fell out of touch, you now… but when I moved back last year we started hanging out again."

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Alexis. She will be turning eight soon."

"I bet she is adorable."

"Extremely; I don't know what I'd do without her."

The sincerity in his voice warmed Maria's heart. She began to relax as the duo ordered their dinner and a bottle of wine. She was beginning to think Maryse was right; he was amazing.

"When is her birthday?" Maria asked, hoping to keep a steady conversation going. She didn't want them to fall into an awkward silence.

"Three weeks, on the 12th." He said. "I am having a birthday party for her with some of her friends."

"Oh. I bet she is very excited about that."

"Absolutely, she can't stop talking about it." Randy laughed and took a drink of his wine. "It will be princess themed."

The waiter arrived with their food. Randy thanked him and waited until he had walked away before turning back to Maria, "So tell me, how an attractive woman like you ends up going on a blind date."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of her salad. This was a subject she had hoped they wouldn't broach, "Maryse and Ted thought that you and I would get along nicely and I think they are right."

"Oh, believe me. I am not complaining and I couldn't agree more. I am having a wonderful time with you… but, it just seems that a gorgeous woman like you could have any man she wanted…"

"Well, I wasn't necessarily looking, to be honest. I just went through a bad break up about six months ago and I simply wasn't interested in another relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Randy took a bite of his food before setting his fork down on the plate. "Are you okay with this? I know how Maryse can be. . . I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No, no. I am very, very happy I decided to come tonight. I guess I should trust them more often."

"Well I hope after tonight you won't need to go on any more blind dates for a while." Randy smiled; "Because I'd really like to see you again."

She smiled brightly, her heart beating just a little bit faster. She couldn't believe how happy she was to hear him say that. She had been so sure that the night would end in disaster – that it was too soon – or that she would say the wrong thing. "I'd really like that too."

"Good." He smiled and took another bite of his meal. Maria ate as well, fully relaxed and enjoying the warm summer's breeze. The balcony looked out over the bay and small, lit fairies carried people to and from the small residential island three miles off the coast. It was a beautiful sight.

"Maria! Wow is that you." Maria looked up from her plate. Her stomach dropped and all the tension returned to her shoulders as the bleach blond male approached their table. "Wow you're looking good! Who is this?" He waved nonchalantly at Randy.

"Dolph, this is Randy, my date. Randy, this is Dolph, my ex-boyfriend."

Randy smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, Dolph."

"Yea, yea. Anyway it was good seeing you babe. Give me a call sometime." Dolph shot Randy a cocky smirk and pulled her up for a hug that lasted a little too long to be casual before walking to a nearby table and taking a seat with a tall, scantily dressed blonde.

Randy chuckled and shook his head, "So you actually dated that jerk."

Maria blushed and shrugged, looking down at her plate, "I guess at the time he didn't seem like that big of a jerk."

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. It's just you can do way better than him."

Maria smiled meekly and nodded, "Thanks Randy, I appreciate that." She took another drink of her wine and glanced back at Dolph's table… feeling rather uncomfortable having him so close. She did not want him back – quite the contrary – she was hoping she would never have to see him again. He cheated, lied, used and betrayed her. She was over him. She didn't want to forgive him and she didn't want him back; but, seeing him so close brought the pain bubbling back up to the surface.

Noticing her discomfort Randy waved for the check and polished off his wine. "How about we get out of here? There is a late night charter ride around the bay and it is absolutely beautiful at night?"

Maria sighed with relief and nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

-x-x-x-

The breeze was cooler on the water and it whipped her hair gently around her face and nipped her cheeks pink. Randy stood close to her, his arms wrapped around her, his hands grasping the railing on either side of her. She leaned forward against the railing, taking in the striking scene. The lights of the city reflected on the water as it rippled about the boat. People walked along the pier, talking and laughing. It was a beautiful; joyous sight.

She turned to face him, her back pressed against the wrought iron rail as the boat pulled back toward the dock. "That was beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." Randy smiled and took her hand, leading her toward the docks. The two walked quietly to his car where he once again held the door open for her. She slid inside and fastened her seat belt. Randy joined her quickly and pulled away from the pier.

"Thank you for tonight Randy." Maria said as they began the short drive back to her apartment. "I really had a wonderful time."

"So I take it that means you would like to do this again?" Randy gave her a charming smirk.

"I would _love_ to."

"I'm sure Maryse will be pleased." He kidded causing her to laugh.

"I'm sure she will be. I will have to make sure I thank her."

"For?"

"Convincing me to meet you, I almost backed out I was so nervous." Maria blushed as she looked out the window. _Thank God for Maryse's stubbornness. (who would have thought she'd ever think that?)_

"Well, I'm really glad you decided to come." Randy parked the car in front of her apartment building and they both stepped out. He took her hand and walked her to the door. "Maybe we can catch a movie? On Friday or Saturday if you're not busy."

"Saturday would be perfect."

"I'll see you then, Maria." He smiled and pulled her close. He kissed her lightly on the lips and brushed a strand of hair away from her face before turning and walking down the steps.

 _She would_ _ **really**_ _have to thank Maryse._

* * *

 **an.** Okay. Here it is! My first time writing Randy and Maria. I hope I didn't blow it.

This is for the absolutely amazing Cristi (xlightersintheair – check out her stuff, she's amazing). Thanks for always listening to all of my crazy ideas and reading all of my stories. You are amazing and such a great help! I really, really hope you enjoyed this.

Stay tuned for more oneshots and updates and if you would like to see more things about my stories (photos, banners, covers, etc) check out my writing tumblr (abittersweetblessing). Thanks for always reading my stuff guys and gals. – Danie.

Disclaimer – I am in no way affiliated with WWE or TNA.


End file.
